Wireless communication systems transfer data packets between User Equipment (UE) to provide data communication services, like internet access, voice calls, media streaming, user messaging, among other communication services. Wireless communication systems allow users to move about and communicate over the air with access communication.
To expand or enhance the wireless signal coverage of a wireless communication network, wireless small cells may be added to locations not adequately covered by current network infrastructure. Wireless small cells could be a wireless microcell, picocell, femtocell, repeater, and the like. The wireless small cell transmits and receives wireless signals exchanged between UEs and a wireless macrocell. The wireless small cell typically includes a shroud to conceal the wireless small cell. The shroud may be used for a variety of reasons, such as aesthetics, public safety, equipment protection from weather or other environmental hazards, and the like.
Although shrouds allow for concealment and protection of the wireless small cell, the heat rises inside the shroud due to the power amplifiers of the wireless small cell. This rise in temperature could damage hardware located within the wireless small cell. While cooling systems may cool the wireless small cell, these methods are typically resource intensive, draw additional attention to the shroud, and can be limited in space and design. Therefore, current methods for reducing heat within a shroud concealing a wireless small cell are inefficient and an alternative technique is needed.